Rock and Roll Glencoe
by KimmyieG
Summary: This is the first part of an AU 3 part story. Eventual Annie/Auggie. Annie and her family move to Glencoe after her father has been reassigned a new base. She meets an aspiring band and makes friends. Will one secret techie sneak up on Annie and make her question her feelings for him? (Rating changed because of language use in chapter 3...just wanted to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So first I would just like to say that this is my first Covert Affairs fic posting...I have a couple of stories posted in the Vampire Diaries fandom...I'm kind of all over the place with my fandoms. Anyways this is just the first part of a 3 part fic and it changes Point of Views (POV) but I'll let you know when the changes are. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs!**

* * *

**Annie POV:** I cannot believe we moved again! I guess we should be used to it but I was just getting close to having a band again. I also was just beginning to really get attached to the California coast. I guess it just goes to show you should never, and I mean never, get attached to people or a place when your father is in the military, constantly moving around. Luckily, it was the start of a new school year so I wouldn't have to play the catch up game.

Danielle rolled her eyes as she saw what I was wearing.

"Really Annie, it's the first day. We will see people and you are dressed like that?"

We just got here last night. I looked down at my outfit, black t-shirt with a purple and black plaid mini skirt, ripped black tights, and combat boots. I also had my purple hair extensions in.

"Yes, really. You know I hate the first day of any new school, with kids asking the same questions over and over. You also know this causes people not to come near me. I can't deal with the whole I'm going to make friends and then in six months leave them. I hate it."

She just threw her hands up in defeat as if saying okay, whatever and walked to her car. We got to Glencoe High and Danielle immediately left my side. Thanks sis, I thought. I popped in my ear buds and started humming along. Music really has been my only escape. It's been my constant. I then ran into somebody. I guess that's what I get for entering my own little world.

"I am so sorry! I was not paying attention to where I was going."

I got up off the ground and dusted myself off. I then looked to see who the offender was. I was shocked. He was rock star personified. I instantly took a liking and hoped we could be best friends and start a band. I had a rule, you see, never date a band member, that just causes problems in the end. That's why I hope we would just be best friends. Anyway this guy.

"I am so sorry. My name's Riley. What's yours?"

I shook his hand.

"It's all good. I was the one who wasn't paying attention. The names Annie."

"Well, nice to meet you Annie."

He bent down to pick up the most beautiful acoustic guitar I had ever seen. I gasped in fear.

"I didn't hurt it, did I?"

He looked at me weird.

"I mean it's a Gibson, and it looks like it's special edition or custom made. It couldn't have been cheap."

His blue eyes grew in surprise.

"Yeah, I, uh, got it custom made for my birthday this year."

He then shook his head as if to erase his confusion.

"Do you play?"

He asked. I sigh.

"Not as much as I want. I mainly sing."

His eyes grew wide again and then squinted at me as if calculating. All the while I was thinking of what song to sing, for I knew that's what he was trying to figure out if he should ask me to.

"Can you sing a little bit?"

He asked. I took a deep breath and began to sing the chorus of Misery Business by Paramore. Riley's eyes got bigger and bigger as the song went on. At the end he grabbed my arm and said "Come with me," as he began walking down the hall. We stopped our mad dash once we reached two other boys. One was making a mad beat using drum sticks and banging against the wall and lockers. The other saw us and ran over. He man hugged Riley.

"Yo, Riley, who is the new chick?"

The mystery guy asked. By then the guy with the drum sticks came over to us.

"Josh," the guy who gave the hug, "this is Annie." We shook hands.

"Annie, this is Mitch." Riley pointed to the guy who was now twirling one of the drumsticks around his fingers. I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." I said with a smile. I really hoped this was going where I thought it was. If I had gotten a band already, I would be the happiest girl in the world.

"So Riley, what's the deal with introducing Annie?" Mitch asked then turned to me. "No offense."

"None taken." I replied.

"Well," Riley replied, "she could be our lead singer." Both Josh and Mitch looked at me then back to Riley. "Team meeting!" Josh yelled. All three guys got in a football huddle. "How good is she?" I heard Josh ask. "When I asked her to sing she began to sing Paramore. I even noticed that she was restraining herself from rocking out." Riley answered. Mitch poked his head up and looked over at me then returned to the huddle. "She could help drastically. Leading lady rock bands are really popular." I heard him say. "Dude, you're such a dork." Josh commented. "I'm just stating fact." Mitch replied. "Guys, let's focus." Riley firmly stated. They murmured their apologies. Riley was definitely the leader. "So what do you think? Is she in or not?" Riley asked. "She seems pretty cool. I say she's in." Josh commented. "We did just meet her but she could really help the band." Mitch said. "Okay, looks like she's in." Riley said.

I nearly jumped for joy when I heard that. They broke apart and turned back to me.

"Okay, Annie, you have been accepted in this band." Riley said.

"But if you end up hogging the spotlight and if you end up being selfish, you're out." Josh chimed in.

"Oh my god! Thanks so much! And don't worry, I won't become like that. If I wanted it all about me, I would be solo. I love working with a band. A band becomes like a family and I love that." I replied.

"Alright, she's cool." Mitch added.

Then the boys looked at each other, and the next thing I know, I'm being engulfed by a group hug. The bell rang and we broke apart. "Welcome to the band." Riley Said with a wave. Well this town might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys are in for a rare treat! Me updating so soon! This probably won't happen often but I got bored and wanted to continue to write. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is not mine!**

* * *

**Annie POV:** I was wrong. Absolutely, completely, effing wrong. People in this town are stupid and have no life except to spread rumors about the new girl who likes to dress edgy and artsy. Ever since I met Riley, Josh, and Mitch rumors spread like wild fire that I was a slut, because apparently I'm dating and sleeping with every single one of them. They aren't even my type! Seriously, they are like my brothers, a separate family, that would 1. be gross and 2. break my no dating band members rule.

I was walking to my history class when I passed by Natasha Petrova and her crowd. In the murmurs I heard someone explaining how to fix a computer problem. I looked up intrigued because I figured no one in Natasha's group would know their way around a computer like that. Even I didn't know everything he was talking about and I knew just enough to look computer savy. I noticed that the guy was Auggie Anderson, the school's track star. Whoa! He is a computer geek! Now just to figure out how to get him away from Natasha's group so I can get to know him. I kept walking to class when I heard Natasha behind me.

"Hey Annie, how much do you charge?"

I rolled my eyes, threw on a smirk, and turned around to face her.

"I'm pretty expensive, although it would be your first time, so I'll do it for free."

My smirk grew as her crowd erupted into roars of oh's and things of that nature. Natasha just stood there shocked, like a fish out of water. Word around the cafeteria was that no one talked back to her. Well I was going to change that.

"Although you may be free since we're in the same business. Did you see yourself when you got ready this morning? You look like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman."

And it was the truth. She had on too much make up, and she was wearing a denim mini skirt, white tank top and black boots that went just past her knees. Today I wasn't that edgy. I had on my ripped jeans and Paramore tee. My hair was pulled back in a pony tail, not frizzed out like Natasha's. She looked over to Auggie like she was trying to communicate 'do something.' Oh no! Were they dating? I would have to ask the boys later.

The minute bell rang, so I threw in one last jab before I walked away.

"Oh and Natasha, before you spread rumors about a person, get to know them. Although I do feel honored that you waste your breath on me. Ta ta!"

I smiled wide, waved, and turned around to go to class but not before I saw how wide everyone's eyes were. I had a smug smirk on my face as I walked into class. I took my seat next to Mitch. He leaned over to me and whispered, "What did you do?" I smiled wide and whispered back, "I'll explain later."

* * *

**Auggie's POV:** "Stu, all you have to do..." I began explaining to one of my good friends, Stu, how to complete the task of going into the computer's hard drive to erase a computer virus.

"It's not that complicated!" I said exasperated. I had repeated the same process at least 20 times.

"Well maybe to a computer genius like you but for someone like me, not so much." Stu replied. I sighed. "Okay, fine. First..." I began explaining again. That's when I saw the new girl walk by.

I continued explaining to the process to Stu until I heard the crowd begin to shot. I looked up and saw Natasha looking shell shocked. I then saw the new girl, I believe her name was Annie, with a smirk on her lips and a determined look in her eyes. "Although you may be free since we're in the same business. Did you see yourself when you got ready this morning? You look like Julia Roberts from Pretty Woman." Once Annie said that my eyes grew wide. No one ever talked back to Natasha unless they had a death wish. From the looks of it, though, Annie was a lot wittier than Natasha. I mean Tash was just standing there with her jaw on the ground.

She looked over to me trying to get me to say something, defend her, but all I could do was shake my head. I was just as shocked as she was. I heard the minute bell ring so I bent back down to pack up the stuff I used to explain things to Stu. I stood back up and saw Annie walk away with a confident stride. I smirked and just shook my head as I walked off to my AP Computer Science class.

When I got to my seat, I pulled up our assignment for the day. It was pretty easy so I finished in record time. This of course gave me lots of time to think over what had happened earlier. Annie definitely had some guts to talk to Tash like that. I was probably going to get a talking to later since I didn't stand up for her. But how could I defend my girlfriend when I agreed with the statement? I don't care that she thinks herself a rebel or an anarchist, she didn't have to sress like she worked a corner in Chicago.

Now just because I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones, does not mean that I can't appreciate a girl's modesty. I think a girl still can look beautiful with out broadcasting her assets. Maybe Tash should take a look, a true look at An...my thought process stopped right there. I couldn't believe that I was about to compare Tash and Annie. This however was not the biggest reason why I stopped my inner musings. It was because I overheard Ben Mercer - yes, I know, he is in an AP Computer class, how or why, I have no clue - talking about what happened this morning.

"You should have seen Natasha's face. The new chick has some guts about her. Even though she hangs out with the tree weirdos, she's pretty hot."

"Dude, Annie's totally hot, you should go for it. If you don't I sure will."

One of Ben's friends piped in. Luckily the bell rang before I had to hear anymore of their idiotic babble, or before they asked me why I didn't help my girlfriend.

* * *

**AN: and there you have it! Chapter 2! Oh look and you got a little bit of Auggie's POV. Next chapter you'll get to see Riley, Josh and Mitch's reactions to what Annie did...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all! Well we are back to Annie's POV and we get to see what the after math of her run in with Natasha looks like. Oh and she meets a certain someone and no it isn't our favorite techie :( She'll meet him later...but for now enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to see what you all think. Thanks for the support everyone! xoxo**

* * *

**Annie's POV: **"You did what?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"You are dead meat, Walker."

Was the chorus of responses I got from my best friends.

"Guys, seriously is it that bad that I stood up to apparently the head bitch in charge?"

I had to ask. After my run in with Natasha, everyone gave me this look of sadness. It was like they were expecting me to die or something.

"Listen, babe, the only other person that has stood up to Natasha has never been seen or heard from since. We're just worried about you that's all."

I rolled my eyes at Riley's concern. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Well it's a good thing I know how to stand my ground, huh?"

"Annie, it's not that we don't think you can't stand your ground, it's just you are now on Natasha's black list. We just don't want to lose our awesome lead singer."

Josh piped up.

"Oh, gee, thanks guys. I see our friendship means so much to you." I replied sarcastically.

"Guys. Can we please talk about our upcoming show? We know Annie won't take shit from no one, so the band will still be in tact."

"Thank you Mitch! I knew there was a reason you were my favorite!" I beamed, smiling wide at Mitch after he defended me.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?"

A voice asked from behind me. The two boys in front and the one to my left stiffened as the mysterious person sat down to my right.

"Yes." I replied skeptically.

"Well my name is Ben and I was wondering if you moved from Tennessee because you are the only ten I see."

I rolled my eyes at the cliche pick up line. I placed my chin in my palm looking at him full of mirth.

"Tell me, Ben. Do those cheesy pick up lines work for you or are you left with the company of your left hand?"

Once again, I was met with a chorus of oh's and one random yell of 'you just got burned!' I guess I had more of an audience than I thought. All he did was smile and boy was that smile beautiful. Even though he used a cheesy pick up line on me and not my usual type, he had this badass, mysterious image going on about him that drew me in.

* * *

We ended up talking for a couple of weeks before we started dating. It was whirl wind romance at it's finest. He ran light and sound for the band and he even was protective of me. Little did I know that I would be brought back to the ground in the most violent way possible. We were, the band, Ben, and I, were at a party. That's right, Riley, Mitch, Josh and I finally got recognition as a rockin' rock band and not just wanna be weirdos, who played in coffee shops and the occasional army base, also known as begging my dad to let us play at least once a month on his base. Okay so, maybe Ben helped and we were a last minute decision bu after our performance, I felt like we finally made it.

This feeling, however, didn't last long. As I was walking around Jai Wilcox's house trying to find Ben, I was getting waves, congratulations, high fives, and other celebratory gestures. Those changed as I got farther and farther inside the house. I got sad looks, pity looks and then I knew the reason why. There was Ben, sucking some random girl's face off.

I stopped in my tracks. I was in shock, everything was going perfectly for us. Then anger rose with in me like a wild fire. I marched over to the cheating bastard and yanked him back by his shirt collar before slapping him across the face with as much force as I could muster. I smirked in satisfaction as I saw a red hand print marking his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he asks before realizing who had hit him. His eyes grew wide as he finally realized it was me.

"Annie, babe, it's not what it looks like."

I bitterly laughed.

"Ben, you really should know by now that cliched shit does not work with me. We're over and I never want to see your ugly face again!"

As what was seeming natural for me, there was a crowd surrounding us. I could feel the tears slowly start coming and pushed through the crowd so I could go to the safety and comfort of my band, my family. As I was shoving my way through the crowd, I just so happen to see Natasha and Auggie. Natasha had this complete evil smirk on her lips and evil glint in her eyes. The bitch was behind this, I guess the boys were right. Well I was going to show her wicked witch of the west ways were not going to bring me down. I straightened my spine, looked right at her, smiled and waved.

She was thrown off, but Auggie, who had kept a pretty good poker face on smiled and waved back. He looked like he had this proud and happy look about him. I blew him a kiss and walked away before I could see his reaction. I finally saw Riley and threw my arms around him, burying my head in his chest.

"Can we leave please?"

He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course."

He released me and we started walking to the van we rented to carry our equipment. Mitch and Josh walked up behind us and the three of them created this protective barrier around me. I smiled at their over protective big brother act. I truly loved these guys and I prayed that I wouldn't move away until I went off to college.

Once we made it to the van we had rented, and the doors were locked, the tears truly started to fall. Mitch was driving while Josh and Riley held me in the back. Mitch still comforted me though, by having one hand on my knee. In between sniffles I asked,

"Can we listen to some Kelly Clarkson?"

"Of course, dear." Riley said.

"What song?" Josh asked as he was scrolling through my ipod.

"Chivas, please." I hiccuped.

"You got it." Josh replied as he put the song on repeat before plugging it into the van's stereo system. As Kelly's smooth voice filled the van we all began singing along.

"Guys, can we add this to our set list?"

Riley chuckled. "Of course." I smiled because I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Auggie's POV: **I really did not want to go to Jai's party. You see Jai's dad was always away on business trips and his parent were divorced, so when daddy was gone Jai like to come out to play, and that normally meant huge party. Natasha, however seemed adamant on going. So as the dutiful boyfriend, I tagged along.

The night was going to be long and boring and I had no one to make snarky comments about the drunks to. Needless to say the night turned out better that what I hoped when I found out that Annie and her friend's band was playing. I had been to a couple of their coffee house performances and was blown away by the talent that I witnessed. They all looked so natural up on stage and Annie had an amazing voice that I could listen to on repeat. She could sing a rock song one time, a ballad the next and a jazz standard all in one set.

The band finished the set and I saw Annie walk off stage looking for whom I assume was Ben. That was when Tash started dragging me farther and farther into the house. Once we reached a large crowd, I had a difficult time seeing what was going on since we were near the back, but the next moment I saw Annie making her way through the crowd, looking like she was trying her hardest not to cry.

When Tash and Annie made eye contact, Tash smirked. I composed my face into the best poker face I had. Natasha had done something to Annie but it looked like Annie was a lot stronger than what any of us thought seeing how she just smiled and waved to Tash. I waved back, glad that Annie wasn't the type of girl that wouldn't get pushed around. When she noticed that I waved, she blew me a kiss. I looked down and smiled, out of my periphery vision I noticed that her band mates came to her aid.

Tash finally broke out of her shocked state and turned on me. She looked at me like she couldn't believe that I would be nice to Annie when she had some kind of pointless hatred towards the blonde. Tash scoffed before she stormed off. Well, it looks like I can leave early and figure out just how I could become friends with the girl that my girlfriend hated. Bad move, I know, but I couldn't keep this need to get to know this strong blond that has come and turned Glencoe High School's world upside down.

* * *

**AN: And Ben is out of the picture! Sorry for the fast pace but these three parts are supposed to be super short mini stories that kind of follow each other. Hey and you got Auggie's POV in here too! You will get both POVs again with the next chapter when the after of the break up is explored. Thanks again for all of the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know, I know, I'm a bad person. I haven't updated any of my stories in forever and that is what I'm planning to do today. Update and write more down in my handy dandy notebooks. I am so sorry for not updating. Thanks for all the support guys, really. Especially since I'm such a bad updater...hugs for all! xoxo**

* * *

**Auggie POV:**

When I got to school Monday, there were flyers everywhere. It looked like Annie was not going to waste time in replacing Ben in the band. The flyer read: NEW TECHIE NEEDED! Interested? Come to the auditorium during you lunch. Need to know how to run a light and sound board.

Hmm, I thought. This just might be the opportunity needed to get closer to Annie. When lunch came around I went to the auditorium. There were a few guys and girls in front of me so I had a few minutes to actually eat my lunch. A girl walked out shaking her head. "That was more difficult than I thought." She looked up to the line. "Good luck guys." That peaked my curiosity. What exactly was Annie asking us to do? It was finally my turn to audition, I suppose that would be the right terminology. I walked into the auditorium and up to the tech booth.

Annie, Riley, Mitch and Josh, were on stage, while it seemed a theatre class was sitting in the center. I guess that's how they got to do this all through 3rd period. "Hey! Thanks for coming out! What's your name?" Annie asked into the mic. It was pretty loud so I turned it down a bit before I answered. "Auggie Anderson." All four of them seemed to go into shock. All of their eyes were big and wide and Josh's mouth was opened a bit. Annie shook her head before stepping up to the mic. When she noticed I turned it down a bit she smiled. "Alright Auggie, we're going to play a little song and you just have to make sure the sound levels aren't over bearing or too soft and you also have to create a light show. The colors are labeled on the board and it seems you've figured out that we're labeled on the sound board. So are you ready?"

I smirked. "I'm ready when you are." Mitch counted off and a simple guitar melody was being played by Riley and Josh. When Annie began to sing, I was entranced. Her voice was so smooth and raw. Mitch came in with Maracas and Annie just added little vocal tricks here and there. All the while I was adding spots of pink, orange, and a pale yellow. By the end of the performance all three colors were on and the sound was just right. "Thanks Auggie, we'll be announcing who got the spot at the end of the day. Come back by the auditorium and on the outside door is where we'll post the results." Annie smiled and waved before I climbed down from the tech booth and was on my way back to class.

**Annie POV:**

****I could not believe Auggie Anderson just auditioned to be the band's new techie and just how well he had done. I swear he must have been telepathic because he used the three colors I would have used. He just so happened to be the last audition of the day so the boys and I looked through all the notes our theatre teacher and classmates wrote for each audition. It was down to two people, Auggie and this girl named Riva.

"You guys, Reva was like a robot. She won't be any fun to work with. The only thing she did with the lights was dim them. Sure the sound was perfect but Auggie looked like he was having fun, had perfect sound, and created a really nice light show."

"Annie, darlin' Auggie is Natasha's boy toy. You know the girl who is trying to get you to leave." Riley looked at me with concern.

"Guys, I don't care who he's dating, he's good and he's not a robot." I love my band mates but they could seriously get way too over protective and today it was just getting on my nerves.

"She kind of has a point guys. Reva will be in the crowd. We want as much energy in the tech booth as we don on stage. I also know I want an interesting show as well and Reva and her show was not what this band is all about. Annie's a strong girl, if Natasha lashes out because Auggie did something she doesn't like, well then Annie can take care of herself. We've seen it numerous times." I stood up and walked over to Mitch and gave him a hug. He pulled me down to sit in front of him and I snuggled in close. "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite."

Josh and Riley sighed. "Okay Annie. We can get Auggie. Sorry for being so over protective." Riley apologized. I smiled and got out of Mitch's hold to embrace Riley. "It's okay. I understand why you were that way. Now let's group hug before we announce that Auggie is the newest member of No Limits." Josh and Mitch came over to where Riley and I were joined in on our group hug.

**Auggie POV:**

****At the end of the day I waved good bye to my friends and tried to kiss Tash good bye, but she was still mad at me from the party. The girl really knew how to hold a grudge. I walked to the auditorium once again and kept getting these evil looks from the people I had seen earlier. When I got to the doors, I finally understood the reasoning behind the looks. I couldn't believe it, they offered me the position.

I walked back into the auditorium as the flyer instructed. I saw Annie sitting on the edge of the stage swinging her legs back and forth as she was scrolling through her phone. "So where are the others? I thought you four were connected at the hip." I spoke up when I got close enough. She looked up from her phone and slid it into her pocket as she hopped down, meeting me in the middle of the orchestra pit.

"That's kind of hard to do, especially when one of us has to use the bathroom, so we decided to remain detached." She smirked and I chuckled. She really did have my kind of humor. She walked past me and grabbed something out of her bag. "Congratulations on being No Limits' new techie. With this job comes great responsibility." She smirked as she handed me a dvd.

"Alright Uncle Ben, just what is this great responsibility?" She looked a bit shocked before she turned into this elated bubbly blonde. "Finally someone understood my Spiderman reference! I swear like no one around here knows their super heroes! Anyway, Peter, watch the dvd, that's our current set list. I want you to change all of our special effects. Go nuts, but of course within reason. The song you did for your audition will be added. You can either keep what you did today or change it. Inside that package is also all of the effects, lighting, and colors we have for each venue we play at. Write down your ideas and at rehearsal tomorrow you can show us what you've come up with. That wasn't too much information at once was it?"

She looked a little embarrassed. "Nope. Not at all. Thanks so much for the opportunity. I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." I smirked and she smiled. "Look at you and your own movie references." I just shrugged.

"Walk ya to your car?" Annie grabbed her stuff. "That would be great! Thanks!" As we made our way outside, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I pointed out and she giggled.

"Right. Anyways, I was just wondering if Natasha knows about this? I mean surely you must know she hates my guts." I sighed. I was wondering when this question was going to come up.

"No, she doesn't know. I'm going to tell her but Annie, don't worry about Natasha, she's just not use to having someone challenge her so she feels threatened, therefore she's lashing out." She shook her head. "Spoken like a true boyfriend. Trust me, Auggie, I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

I smiled, it was sweet of her to care about my well being without fully knowing me. "Well this is me. I'll see you tomorrow Auggie." Annie said before getting into her red VW station wagon. I waved to her before making my own way to my hand me down car. I smiled as I drove home, I couldn't help but to think how true my Casablanca reference would be.

* * *

**AN: and there is Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed this one on one Annie/Auggie time! We're coming up on the end of Part one of this three part Covert Fic, like I have two more chapters left...anyways, thanks for all of the support! Until next time! xoxo**


End file.
